Terima Kasih
by Momodeer
Summary: [KAIHUN] Jongin menyembunyikan banyak hal, begitu banyak hal dari Sehun. Akankah semuanya terungkap sebelum semuanya benar-benar terlambat? Kai, Sehun, Kaihun! and EXO members.
1. Chapter 1

**Terima Kasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Casts** : Jongin, Sehun, EXO members

**Pairing** : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun)

**Genre** : romance, angst, fluff

**Rated** : T** Length** : chaptered

**Warning** : boys love, don't like don't read, don't plagiarism please

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Jongin cepat kita hampir terlambat tauu!", Sehun menggerutu sambil menarik lengan Jongin yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan sepatunya yang baru terpasang sebelah.

"Hehe, tunggu sebentar", Jongin nyengir sambil mengacungnya dua jarinya membentuk 'peace'

Huh, Jongin memang lambat. Sehun cemberut sambil melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Sepuluh menit lagi.

"JONGIN CEPAT ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!", Sehun menarik paksa lengan Jongin, menyeretnya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan (?) sambil mengentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Mulutnya terus berkomat-kamit mengeluarkan sumpah serapah tentang betapa buruknya hari ini dan sebagainya. Tidak memerhatikan Jongin yang justru tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, bukankah kita sudah biasa terlambat?", Jongin menggoda Sehun yang tengah menyeretnya dengan kecepatan super menuju halte bus.

"Jongin, jangan bercanda! Hari ini pelajaran Park Seonsaengnim tau! Kau mau jadi arang karena berjemur seharian di lapangan?!", Sehun menggerutu kembali.

"Jadi arang juga tidak apa-apa, asal denganmu aku rela", Jongin tertawa lepas, seolah tidak memerdulikan keadaan super genting yang sedang mereka hadapi sekarang.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Di saat kacau seperti ini, sempat-sempatnya Jongin menggombal.

**Brukk**

"Jongin!", Sehun terkejut. Jongin tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", Sehun bergegas menolong Jongin yang sepertinya kesulitan untuk bangun. Kepalanya berdarah. Banyak. Sampai membuat Sehun merinding. Belum lagi luka lecet di tangan dan kakinya. Jongin memang sering terjatuh beberapa bulan belakangan ini, oleh karena itu, Sehun selalu menggandeng tangan Jongin ketika pergi bersama. Takut Jongin terjatuh.

Hari ini juga begitu, tapi kenapa Jongin bisa jatuh? Apa ia terlalu cepat tadi?

"Hehe, aku baik. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan, haltenya sudah dekat", Jongin malah tertawa seolah tidak merasakan sakit. Padahal di pelipisnya, darah segar terus mengucur dari sana. Tapi anak itu malah tertawa-tawa.

"Tsk. Kau ini.", Sehun berdecih, Jongin hanya menatapnya dengan cengiran lebarnya. Dengan segera, Sehun mengeluarkan plester dari dalam tasnya. Plester itu selalu ada di tasnya karena seiring dengan intensitas jatuh Jongin yang semakin banyak belakangan ini, entah mengapa Sehun jadi paranoid sendiri terhadap Jongin. Takut Jongin kenapa-kenapa akibat terjatuh.

"Terima kasih", Jongin tersenyum setelah Sehun menempelkan plester bergambar dinosaurus di pelipisnya.

"Mm", Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Sehun", panggil Jongin lagi.

"Hmm?", Sehun masih merapikan tasnya.

"Kita hampir terlambat"

"ASTAGA KIM! AKU LUPA!", Sehun menepuk dahinya. Secepat kilat mereka kembali berlari. Menuju sekolah tentu saja. Semoga hari mereka menyenangkan.

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, hampir semua murid telah menuju ke kantin. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang masih tinggal di kelas, Sehun dan Jongin termasuk diataranya. Dan teman mereka, Luhan, juga ada di sana.

"Jonginie terjatuh lagi?", Luhan bertanya dengan lembut pada Jongin yang sedang sibuk menggambar di samping Sehun. Luhan menatap prihatin pada plester di pelipis Jongin yang beberapa luka lecet yang masih nampak baru di lengannya.

"Um, tapi untung ada Sehun yang menolong tadi", Jongin berkata ceria. Sehun di sampingnya hanya meliriknya sekilas dengan malas.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati ya, lihat tubuhmu penuh dengan luka", Luhan menasihati.

"Baik Lulu, selama ada Sehunie aku pasti aman kok", Jongin menjawab sambil tertawa-tawa ketika Luhan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau ke kantin, kalian mau ikut?" Luhan menawarkan.

Baik Jongin maupun Sehun menggeleng.

Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya, lalu melenggang pergi ke kantin. "Bye"

"Sehun tidak makan?" Jongin bertanya setelah Luhan pergi. Dia menatap Sehun dengan mata bulatnya yang berwarna hitam. Mata yang jujur dan indah.

Sehun hanya menggeleng, dia memainkan ponselnya dengan malas.

"Makanlah walaupun hanya sedikit", Jongin berusaha membujuk Sehun. "Sayang sekali aku tidak membawa bekal hari ini, tapi aku punya ini—" Jongin mengulurkan sesuatu ke arah Sehun.

"Permen?" Sehun menatap Jongin terkejut. Di depannya sekarang ada dua buah permen lolipop yang kelihatan lezat. Sehun sih sebenarnya lapar, sangat—, tapi malas ke kantin.

"Sehun tidak mau?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Ya sudah—"

Sehun melotot. "Eh, siapa bilang tidak mau—!" Sehun berkata cepat, dia merebut satu permen dari tangan Jongin secepat kilat lalu memakannya. "—aku mau kok"

Jongin terkikik melihat ulah Sehun, lucu sekali. Dari luar terlihat tenang sekali, tapi kalau kau mengenalnya lebih jauh, dia adalah pribadi yang sulit ditebak dan sedikit kikuk. Dan hanya Jongin, yang mengetahui sisi Sehun yang satu itu.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya," ujar Jongin kalem. Dia lalu ikut memakan permen bagiannya juga.

Sehun mendelik, dia perlahan berhenti mengemut lolipopnya dengan brutal. "Huh?!" keningnya berkerut.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, santai saja" jawab Jongin. Sehun kini malah cemberut berat, bibir bawahnya maju beberapa senti ke depan. Terlihat berkilau akibat makan permen tadi. Dia memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain, membuat Jongin terbahak. Sehun memang manis, membuatnya berdebar.

"Kenapa tidak ke kantin?" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Karena kau juga tidak," jawab Jongin singkat. Sehun mendengus. "Ngomong-ngomong— besok kau ada acara tidak?" lanjut Jongin.

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kenapa?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar lalu menyerahkan sebuah tiket bioskop pada Sehun.

"Ayo nonton bersamaku,"

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

sial!sial!sial!

Dalam hati Sehun mengumpat pelan. Dia mengayuh sepedanya dengan begitu cepat tanpa memerdulikan napasnya yang sudah hampir putus saat ini. Hawa dingin khas musim gugur yang mulai datang pun tidak dia hiraukan. Sehun benar-benar terlambat!

Setelah menyetujui ajakan Jongin untuk menonton bersama kemarin, Sehun sudah mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melupakan jamnya seperti biasa —jika mereka pergi bersama. Sehun punya kebiasaan buruk mudah melupakan hal-hal yang penting disekitarnya —termasuk janji hari ini.

Sudah hampir 4 jam dia terlambat, Sehun ketiduran. Salahkan si Jongin menyebalkan itu tidak menelponnya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat jika tidak menemukan tiket bioskop yang tergeletak di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya ketika ia terbangun tadi.

Akhirnya dia sampai, di bioskop. Sehun memarkir sepedanya asal lalu mencari Jongin kesana kemari.

Akhirnya matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk sendirian di bangku dekat pintu masuk. Itu Jongin. Dia segera berlari menghampiri Jongin yang langsung tersenyum lebar begitu melihatnya.

"Hosh—hosh— maaf aku—" Sehun berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Tidak apa-apa, duduklah, kau terlihat lelah" tawa Jongin berderai. Dia menepuk tempat di sampingnya, isyarat agar Sehun duduk di sana. Eh— Jongin tidak marah?

Sehun mengangguk canggung, lalu duduk di samping Jongin. Sahabatnya ini memang aneh.

"Apa filmnya sudah diputar?" Sehun bertanya, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum cerah. Dia mengangguk. "Ya, kini bahkan sudah berakhir" ucapnya seolah tanpa beban.

Sehun tercekat. "Berapa lama kau di sini?"

"Entahlah, kurasa beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku tidak terlalu yakin..." ucap Jongin pelan. Terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Maaf..." Sehun tertunduk. "aku terlambat". Walaupun ia sering kesal pada Jongin yang banyak ulah tapi ia tak akan setega itu mengingkari janji mereka dengan sengaja. Sehun tahu sekarang ia yang bersalah sekarang.

Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun pelan lalu kembali tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya ringan.

Sehun mendongak, tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

_Dingin._

Tangan cokelat Jongin yang mengacak rambutnya begitu dingin.

Sehun memerhatikan wajah Jongin dengan seksama.

Pucat, dengan bibir yang memutih. Dia kedinginan, tetapi berhasil menutupinya dengan terlalu baik dengan tawa dan meminimalkan kontaknya dengan Sehun.

Sehun menarik Jongin mendekat.

"—kau kedinginan!" pekiknya.

Jongin terlihat terkejut. "tidak, aku—"

"Jangan bohong, kita harus pulang dan menghangatkanmu sekarang!" ucap Sehun tegas. Dia segera berdiri dan meraih lengan Jongin.

"Aduh!" Jongin berteriak tanpa sadar. Membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Astaga, kau terjatuh lagi!" ucapnya panik ketika melihat luka gores melintang yang ada di lengan Jongin. Terlihat jelas karena Jongin memakai baju lengan pendek. Mungkin Sehun tidak sengaja menyenggolnya tadi, sehingga membuat Jongin kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok—"

"Bodoh" Sehun mencubit pinggang Jongin gemas. Sahabatnya ini memang suka tidak memerdulikan dirinya sendiri. Padahal jelas-jelas luka itu terasa sakit.

Sehun lalu mengajak Jongin duduk kembali, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya —plester lagi dan menempelkannya pada lengan Jongin. Dia tertawa pahit, luka yang kemarin bahkan belum sembuh. Lengan Jongin sudah terluka lagi.

"—kau seharusnya ke rumahku dulu tadi, kita kan bisa berangkat bersama sehingga kau tidak perlu jatuh seperti ini" Sehun menasihati Jongin panjang lebar sambil menempelkan plester di lengannya.

Jongin hanya tertawa. Dia sibuk memerhatikan wajah Sehun yang berada begitu dekat dengannya ketika ia menempelkan plester dengan telaten di lengan Jongin. Bulu matanya yang lentik, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibir merah muda sewarna cherry. Sehun begitu cantik, dan Jongin benar-benar mengagumi kecantikan itu.

Walaupun kata-katanya seringkali pedas dan terkesan kasar, Sehun sebenarnya sangat baik dan perhatian. Dia selalu menjaga orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan baik.

—selalu seperti itu semenjak mereka masih kecil.

"aku suka Sehun," Jongin tiba-tiba berkata. Terlihat sebuah kerutan samar di dahi Sehun, dia lalu mendongak dan menatap Jongin tidak mengerti. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"aku juga suka Jongin" ujarnya lembut. Senyum Sehun sangat manis, matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit. Membuatnya terlihat —cute? "kau sahabat terbaik yang kumiliki," ujarnya berbinar.

Dan saat itu senyum Jongin memudar.

_Batas._

Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih. Hatinya terasa sakit.

Memang sulit memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada seseorang yang kau anggap lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Hubungan mereka memang tidak pernah terlepas semenjak mereka masih kanak-kanak. Orang tua mereka bersahabat sehingga Sehun dan Jongin pun lama-kelamaan menjadi teman baik pula.

Mereka selalu bersama kemanapun —tak terpisahkan, bahkan sampai saat ini. Menjadi sahabat secara tidak sadar dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Jongin menunduk sedih.

Perasaannya tidak akan tersampaikan.

"Ayo pulang," tangan Sehun terulur di depan Jongin.

Jongin mendongak. Dilihatnya Sehun tersenyum lagi ke arahnya. Jongin mendesah pelan. Dia menyambut uluran tangan Sehun. "Baiklah—"

"Sehun," panggil Jongin.

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih"

"Untuk?" kali ini Sehun berhenti berjalan. Ditatapnya Jongin dengan bingung.

"Karena kau telah datang" Sehun hanya tersenyum. Dia mengangguk lalu kembali berjalan menggandeng Jongin menuju tempat sepedanya terparkir.

Jongin tertawa. Dia rasa seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa.

Asalkan Sehun selalu ada di sampingnya.

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

"Ini," Sehun mengulurkan sekotak kue bluberry di depan Jongin. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di rumah Sehun untuk mengerjakan PR bersama.

"Apa ini?" Jongin mengeryit heran. Dia tatapnya kue itu dengan bingung. Bentuknya lucu dengan lelehan blueberry yang terlihat lezat di atasnya.

"Ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena terlambat waktu itu sehingga kau tidak jadi menonton film" jelas Sehun. "maafkan aku"

Jongin terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa, kau kan sudah datang dulu"

"Tidak, gara-gara aku kau jadi tidak jadi menonton film itu..." gumamnya pelan penuh penyesalan. "...lagipula kita juga harus menghangatkan tubuhmu di depan perapian selama 2 jam gara-gara kau hampir membeku"

Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun pelan, dia lalu tertawa . "Kubilang tidak apa-apa"

"Terima kasih," mata Sehun berpendar menatap Jongin. Terlihat benar-benar senang.

Jongin mengangguk lalu mereka tertawa bersama —sambil makan kue tentu saja.

Sahabat memang harus saling mengerti bukan?

—dan Jongin sangat mengerti itu...

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Hi, Im newbie here. Kalian bisa panggil saya Momo. Ini fanfic pertama saya yang dipublish di sini. Saya tahu ini berantakan dan aneh, jadi maafkan aku.

Terinspirasi dari dorama Jepang **One Litre of**** Tears** tapi hanya terinspirasi bukan remake atau semacamnya. Ini akhir dan awalnya akan sama dengan pemeran tokoh utama di cerita tersebut, jadi udah pasti ketebak kalau di endingnya nanti bakalan ada tokoh yang mati. Saya harap kalian menikmati proses (?) yang ada sampai kematian tokoh utama yang akan ada di akhir cerita.

Sekian, kuharap kalian mau memberi saya review tentang bagaimana cerita saya ini atau yang lainnya juga boleh. apa ajau dipikiran kalian tuangin aja di kotak review, saya pasti senang sekali. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk review^^

**Momo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima Kasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Casts** : Jongin, Sehun, EXO members

**Pairing** : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun)

**Genre** : romance, angst, fluff

**Rated** : T** Length** : chaptered

**Warning** : boys love, don't like don't read, don't plagiarism please

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sebentar lagi valentine.

Terdengar gumaman-gumaman di seluruh penjuru kelas Sehun dan Jongin. Membicarakan cokelat dan seseorang yang akan mereka beri —tentu saja.

Sehun mendengus malas lalu melanjutkan mengerjakan soal matematika di hadapannya. Tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan kebisingan di sekelilingnya.

"—ssst" Jongin menusuk-nusuk pipi Sehun dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Membuat konsentrasinya buyar seketika.

"MWO?!" pekiknya marah. Dia menutup buku matematikanya kesal.

Jongin justru terkikik. "—apa kau akan memberikan cokelat pada seseorang tahun ini?" tanya Jongin penuh harap. Semenjak dulu Sehun tidak pernah memberikan cokelat pada siapapun —termasuk dirinya. Malas katanya. Padahal Jongin sudah berharap setengah mati untuk dapat menikmati cokelat buatan Sehun.

Diluar dugaan, kini Sehun terlihat terkejut. Matanya bergerak gugup. "a-aku? Tt-tentu saja tidak—" ucapnya terbata. Benar-benar mencurigakan!

"—kau akan memberikan cokelat?" tebak Jongin telak. Sehun tidak pintar berbohong.

Sehun tambah gugup. Dia menatap Jongin di depannya yang tertawa penuh kemenangan lalu menghembuskan napas pelan. Sehun rasa tidak ada yang bisa ia tutupi dari Jongin, cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahuinya juga.

"ya—" ucapnya pada akhirnya.

Mata Jongin melebar sempurna. "Siapa, siapa orang yang beruntung itu?" tanyanya tak sabar. Jongin berharap bahwa 'orang itu' adalah dia. Jongin pasti akan sangat senang jika mendapat cokelat dari Sehun.

Sehun terdiam sebentar, terlihat menerawang. "Kris sunbaenim—" ucapnya pelan setengah berbisik. Terlihat rona merah samar menjalar di pipinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin saat ini. Jongin bersumpah dia bisa mendengar suara retakan hatinya.

Ternyata orang lain—

"Kau menyukainya ya?" ucapan Jongin memelan, sorot matanya terlihat kecewa.

Sehun menatap Jongin. Lalu mengangguk malu-malu. Ini pertama kali dia menyukai seseorang dan Jongin adalah orang pertama yang ia beri tahu.

"Jongin, Jongin, kau kenapa?" Sehun mengguncang tubuh Jongin pelan. Dia khawatir, tiba-tiba saja Jongin menjadi terdiam seperti ini.

"Eh—aku tidak apa-apa" Jongin tersadar lalu nyengir lebar, menutupi hatinya yang terasa begitu pedih saat ini. Ternyata begini rasanya, bertepuk sebelah tangan— menyakitkan.

"Jangan melamun, apa kau sakit?" Sehun bertanya khawatir.

Jongin menggeleng pelan, lalu beringsut mundur. "—aku harus pergi ke kamar kecil sekarang" dia tersenyum pahit. Dia harus menjauhan dirinya dari Sehun sekarang atau dia akan semakin terluka nantinya.

**Brukk**

Jongin terjatuh lagi, padahal belum lima langkah dari bangkunya, tapi dia sudah terjatuh lagi.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun berlari menghampiri Jongin yang meringis kesakitan, dan membantunya berdiri.

Jongin menepis tangan Sehun pelan. "—tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri" lalu berjalan tertatih meninggalkan Sehun yang begitu terkejut di tempatnya. Dia terpaku, Jongin tidak pernah menolaknya sebelumnya. Kenapa—?

Rasanya sakit.

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di lantai atap sekolah yang terasa hangat. Musim semi telah datang, udara sekitar terasa hangat dengan wangi bunga semerbak dimana-mana. Ia berbohong pada Sehun, nyatanya ia tidak pergi ke kamar kecil tapi justru ke atap sekolah.

Mata Jongin menatap langit biru yang membentang luas di hadapannya. Pandangannya menerawang.

Akhirnya hari ini tiba.

Hari yang ditakutkan Jongin.

Sehun menyukai seseorang. Terlihat begitu jelas karena rona merah yang begitu kentara tadi tercetak di pipi putihnya ketika ia membicarakan tentang 'seseorang' tadi —Kris Wu.

Jongin mendengus kasar, dia tidak akan berhasil. Kris Wu begitu populer, tinggi, tampan, kaya, pintar, dan merupakan kapten basket di sekolah mereka. Dia sempurna. Dan itu merupakan salah satu fakta yang Jongin benci karena dia adalah saingannya.

Pemujaan Jongin terhadap Sehun samasekali tidak berkurang walaupun ia tahu bahwa Sehun tidak meliriknya dan mereka hanya sebatas —sahabat. Ia akan selalu menyukai Sehun walaupun beribu-ribu tahun kemudian mereka terlahir kembali dan sosok Sehun akan selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta kembali.

Pandangan Jongin berubah sayu. Cokelat— Sebenarnya Jongin ingin sekali benda itu. Apalagi jika dari Sehun. Mengapa dia jadi menyedihkan seperti ini? Hanya karena Sehun tidak memberikannya cokelat valentine besok lalu dia jadi murung, begitu? —tapi memang begitulah nyatanya sekarang. Seandainya Sehun memberikannya cokelat besok, walaupun cokelat sisa atau apapun itu, setidaknya ia akan sedikit terhibur? Dia akan menjaganya seumur hidup! Setidaknya itu pertanda bahwa Sehun menyayanginya bukan? Meskipun ia tidak akan membalas perasaannya...

Jongin memejamkan matanya.

Ia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

"Jongin, Jongin, bangun" Jongin menggeliat pelan ketika dirasanya tubuhnya diguncang oleh seseorang. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan diri dengan cahanya menyilaukan yang merasuki matanya.

"Sehun?" gumamnya pelan, masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya. Samar-samar dilihatnya sosok ramping berkulit pucat itu di sampingnya.

"Iya, ini aku. Cepat bangun. Kau mau sampai kapan tidur di sini?" Jongin mendengar sedkit nada kesal yang dibuat-buat dalam suaranya. Jongin akhirnya tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Jongin, dia lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk seragamnya. Membebaskannya dari debu yang menempel.

"Huh?! Aku tadi mencarimu dimana-mana sampai aku menemukan tempat ini" Sehun mencubit pinggang Jongin kesal.

"Aw—itu sakit" Jongin meringis lalu mengusap pinggangnya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa pedas yang Sehun buat. "—kau kenapa sih?" tiba-tiba mata Jongin melebar, dia terpaku. Sehun —menangis?

"—hei maaf aku—"

"dasar bodoh—" Sehun berkata sambil mengusap air matanya kasar. Dia menatap Jongin tajam. "—aku benar-benar khawatir."

"Maaf—" Jongin berkata pelan. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda itu.

"kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku? Aku hampir gila karena mencarimu tadi" dia merosot ke lantai atap sekolah dan memeluk lututnya. Bergetar. Setengah hari tanpa Jongin membuatnya —kesepian?

"Aku ketiduran" Jongin merapatkan tubuhnya mendekati Sehun yang kini terlihat menyedihkan, lalu mengusap rambutnya lembut. "—jangan menangis"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin yang berada kepalanya, lalu menggenggamnya erat. "—jangan pergi"

Jongin tersenyum pahit. "Sehun—"

"Jangan pergi tanpa bilang padaku lagi, jangan berbohong lagi—" Sehun terisak, dia menangis dan menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

Jongin tidak tau, betapa senangnya Sehun ketika menemukan pria itu di atap tadi. Betapa paniknya ia ketika Jongin tak kunjung kembali ke kelas. Betapa ia begitu khawatr karena tak menemukan pria itu di manapun sampai bel pulang telah berbunyi—

—betapa ia sangat bersyukur Jongin ada di sampingnya dan tersenyum padanya saat ini.

Jongin mengusap punggung Sehun pelan, menenangkannya. Dan ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan, Jongin tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi.

Dia membalas pelukan itu. "aku menyukaimu—" bisiknya begitu pelan. "—sangat"

Dan Jongin rasa suaranya hanyalah sebuah angin lalu karena Sehun samasekali tidak bergerak untuk menanggapinya.

Dia perlahan melepas pelukan mereka.

Sehun tertidur.

Jongin tersenyum geli. Dia mengusap jejak air mata yang merusak wajah cantiknya dengan penuh kasih lalu menggendong pemuda kurus itu di punggungnya, mengantarkannya pulang. Jongin harap dia tidak terjatuh hari ini, karena ia membawa seseorang yang begitu berharga dalam dekapannya sekarang.

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

Ini hari valentine.

Semenjak kejadian di atap tempo lalu, hubungan Sehun dan Jongin kembali seperti biasa. Tidak mengungkit-ungkit kejadian itu lagi dan mereka hanya menyimpannya sebagai suatu kenangan di hati masing-masing.

"Jongin" kali ini Sehun yang membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Kelas sudah berakhir dan kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua

"Hmm?" Jongin tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebatang cokelat yang ada di genggamannya saat ini. Itu cokelat pertama yang dia terima selama hidupnya sekaligus satu-satunya cokelat yang dia terima hari ini. Dari Ha Young—adik kelasnya yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya tadi pagi ketika ia tiba di depan lokernya lalu menyerahkan cokelat dengan bungkus yang manis ini kepadanya.

"Jongin—" panggil Sehun lagi. Dia cemberut, Jongin sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya dan hanya senyum-senyum gila karena sebatang cokelat yang dia terima hari ini. Sehun mendengus, cokelat yang diterimanya bahkan 10x lipat lebih sedikit dari Luhan. Lihat, di laci anak itu bahkan sudah terlalu penuh dengan cokelat para penggemarnya. Tapi dia hanya bersikap biasa saja, tidak seperti Jongin—yang kelihatan begitu bahagia hanya karena sebatang cokelat.

"Hahaha—" kali ini Jongin malah tertawa sambil memeluk cokelat di genggamannya dengan erat —seolah itu adalah benda paling berharga baginya saat ini. Sehun merengut, dia kalah oleh sebatang cokelat? Menggelikan sekali.

_Pletakk_

"Jongin!" Sehun memukul kepala anak itu kuat-kuat saking kesalnya karena diacuhkan sejak tadi.

"Uh—" Jongin memekik. Dia sontak memegang kepalanya yang kena pukul Sehun. "—sakit tau!" protesnya.

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?!" bentak Sehun kesal.

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu" kilah Jongin.

"Iya kau mengacukanku!"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Ti—"

"Cukup!" Sehun berteriak kesal. "dari tadi kau hanya memerhatikan cokelatmu itu" tunjuknya, dadanya naik turun menahan marah.

"Hah? Aku?" ucap Jongin terlihat bingung. Tahu-tahu dimarahi seperti ini oleh sahabatmu, siapa yang tidak bingung coba?

"IYA!"

"Maaf, maaf aku terlalu senang, ini cokelat pertamaku. Kau tahu?" ujarnya berbinar-binar lalu memerhatikan cokelat itu lagi. Mengaguminya.

"ISHH, KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Sehun mencubit lengan Jongin keras-keras lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Hei—Kau cemburu?" Jongin berkata jahil.

"A-apa?" Sehun gelagapan. "Tidak, bodoh!" dia lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya, tidak ingin Jongin melihat wajahnya yang memerah saat ini.

"Mengaku saja" Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun yang bergelung seperti bola di bangkunya dengan jahil.

"Tidak"

Jongin menghela napas. "Ya sudah—" mana mungkin Sehun cemburu? benar kan?

"Siapa?" samar-samar Jongin mendengar Sehun bertanya dalam suara pelan. Tidak begitu jelas karena tangannya menutupi mulutnya.

"Hn?" Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Siapa yang memberimu cokelat itu?" ulang Sehun lalu mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Jongin.

"Oh, Ha Young—" jawab Jongin sambil tertawa. Dan Sehun sedikit tidak senang mendengar nama itu. Jongin tidak pernah menyebut nama orang lain selain dirinya dengan begitu lembut. Dia, dia kesal—!

Hei tunggu, apa ia cem-bu-ru barusan?

Noooooo!

"Kau suka? Aku pikir kau tidak suka cokelat—" tanya Sehun setelah berhasil mengendalikan pikiran gilanya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku suka, kenapa?" kini giliran ia yang bingung.

"Kau menolak cokelatku waktu itu—" ucap Sehun memelan. Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu ketika mereka masih sekolah dasar. Sehun memberikan sekotak cokelat pada Jongin tepat pada hari valentine juga. Tapi Jongin justru berkata '—untukmu saja' dan menolak cokelat itu. Bukankah itu berarti dia tidak suka cokelat? Makannya Sehun tidak pernah memberikan cokelat pada Jongin selama bertahun-tahun di hari valentine walaupun Jongin merupakan satu-satunya orang yang 'mungkin' akan diberikannya cokelat karena dia merupakan sahabatnya. —takut ditolak kembali. Trauma.

"Kapan?" kini Jongin menatap Sehun serius.

"Dulu, waktu sekolah dasar"

"Oh—" Jongin menepuk jidatnya, dia ingat. "—itu karena aku telah memakan berkotak-kotak cokelat milik kakakku sehari sebelumnya, sehingga keesokan harinya aku benar-benar malas melihat cokelat lagi, hehe" Jongin berkata kalem.

Sehun melotot.

Jadi hanya karena itu?

"Oh" balas Sehun singkat, tidak tahu harus berucap apapun lagi. Tahu begitu dia seharusnya memberikan Jongin cokelat tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dia kan sahabat terbaik Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong— apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?" ucapan Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Eh—mm, aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini. Aku akan pulang bersama Kris sunbaenim, dan lagi aku—" ucapan Sehun menggantung.

"akan memberinya cokelat?" ucap Jongin membantu.

"Ya—" Sehun memainkan tangannya, tidak berani menatap Jongin. Ada apa sih dengannya? "apa kau— keberatan?" lanjut Sehun gugup. Ini pertama kali dia tidak pulang bersama Jongin karena pergi dengan orang lain, biasanya mereka selalu pulang bersama kecuali ada kegiatan club berbeda yang mereka lakukan.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Tentu saja boleh" Jongin tertawa, berusaha keras agar tidak terlihat kecewa. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak bersikap kekanakan lagi mulai sekarang. Mungkin dia harus menyerah—?

Kebahagiaan Sehun lebih penting.

"Benarkah?" Sehun berbinar, matanya berkelip lucu.

Jongin mengangguk meyakinkan. "Kurasa itu bisa membantu hubunganmu dengannya, buat Kris menyatakan cinta padamu dengan cepat" Jongin memberikan semangat.

"Terima kasih, hehe" Sehun memeluk Jongin erat-erat. Dia memang yang terbaik!

"Iya, iya, lepaskan aku, kau mencekikku" Jongin berkata dengan susah payah, terlalu erat~

Sehun tertawa lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Bye Jongin" dia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan tergesa menuju pintu keluar. Tapi belum lima langkah tiba-tiba dia menoleh. "—berhati-hatilah di jalan. Jangan sampai terjatuh lagi" Sehun melambaikan tangannya lalu kembali berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Jongin di sana sendiri.

Jongin tersenyum, Sehun memang perhatian.

Perlahan senyumnya memudar, dia meletakkan punggung tangannya menutupi matanya dan menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. "—lihatlah, betapa menyedihkannya dirimu Kim"

Dan Sehun tidak akan pernah tahu, bagaimana terlukanya ia saat ini.

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

I'm back :v Terima kasih udah memberi review di chapter kemarin, saya sangat senang. Saya gak nyangka kalian mau mampir dan review, itu berkesan banget. Maaf gak bisa bales, saya sibuk belakangan ini. Momo-sok-sibuk-mode.

Sekian aja dari saya. Momo harap kalian tuangkan pendapat tentang chapter ini di kotak review ya.

**Momo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima Kasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Casts** : Jongin, Sehun, EXO members

**Pairing** : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun)

**Genre** : romance, angst, fluff

**Rated** : T** Length** : chaptered

**Warning** : boys love, don't like don't read, don't plagiarism please

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Ini pukul 8 malam.

Jongin sedang mengerjakan PR di kamarnya ketika didengarnya suara ketukan pintu.

"Siapa?" tanya Jongin malas, tangannya tergerak untuk membuka pintu yang terkunci.

**Pluk**

Sesosok tubuh tiba-tiba terjatuh ke pelukannya. "Se-sehun?" Jongin kaget setengah mati melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya malam ini.

"J-jonginnnnn, huweee" Sehun tiba-tiba menangis keras di pelukan Jongin. Membuat Jongin bertambah bingung.

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu eum?" Jongin bertanya sabar. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu pelan, berharap tangisnya segera mereda. Dengan pelan dia mendudukkan tubuh itu di kursi belajar(?) nya.

"Kris sunbae sudah punya kekasih, aku patah hati, hiks" Sehun berkata sesungukan. Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jongin histeris.

Jongin menangkap tangan Sehun, menghentikan kegiatan brutalnya mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Apa? bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Jongin menatap Sehun prihatin.

Sehun menggeleng keras. "aku tidak tahu, tau-tau ketika kami di mobilnya tadi, handphonenya tiba-tiba berbunyi dan dia menjawabnya dengan 'iya chagi' dengan begitu mesra Jonginieeee, huwee" Sehun memekik lagi. "aku merasa terkhianati" lanjut Sehun mendramatisir. Padahal tadinya ia begitu yakin jika Kris juga menyukainya karena ia selalu mentraktrinya makan, menyapanya penuh senyum, mengacak rambutnya... apa lagi ya? Sehun rasa itu juga sudah cukup banyak.

"Oh, jadi dia sudah punya kekasih—" sahut Jongin singkat. Dia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. "—baguslah", ucapnya tanpa sadar. Perlahan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Bagus apanya?! Aku membencimu!" Sehun memukul-mukul pundak Jongin kuat karena kesal dengan tanggapan Jongin. Seharusnya sebagai sahabatnya, dia kan menghiburnya. Huh!

"Akh—hentikan. Kau menyakitiku" Jongin segera menghindar dan balas menggelitiki Sehun untuk pembalasan.

"Hahaha, geli, geli, hentikan!" Sehun bergerak-gerak, berusaha menghindari gelitikan Jongin tanpa ampun.

**Hup**

Jongin tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Baguslah, kau sudah kembali tertawa—" dia memeluk Sehun erat-erat.

"Jongin?" Sehun terpaku dengan perlakuan Jongin, tapi lalu tersenyum. Sahabatnya ini memang yang paling mengertinya. "Terima kasih—"

"Untukmu" Sehun menyodorkan sebuah kotak dengan pita berwarna merah muda yang cantik di atasnya ke hadapan Jongin. Setelah beberapa saat yang lalu, Sehun sudah sepenuhnya melupakan Kris. Padahal ia begitu mengaguminya dulu, gara-gara melihatnya bermain basket dengan begitu lihai di sekolah. Waktu yang sangat singkat untuk _move on_! Terima kasih atas Jongin yang menghiburnya dengan terus bertingkah konyol tadi.

"Huh?" Jongin menatap kotak itu dengan curiga. "Apa ini?"

"Cokelat yang tidak jadi kuberikan pada Kris sunbaenim" ucap Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PR matematika di depannya. Memang dasar anak rajin, dia kemari, curhat dan menangis pada Jongin, sambil membawa tas berisi buku PR di punggungnya. Benar-benar aneh. Dia begitu mempersiapkan semuanya sampai kemungkinan akan mengerjakan PR bersama setelah curhat pada Jongin lalu ia membawa semua buku PRnya sekaligus kemari.

Mata Jongin berpendar. "Benarkah untukku?" tanyanya tak percaya. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih cokelat itu.

**Grep.**

Tangan Jongin meraih udara kosong di depannya.

Kenapa?

Dia tertegun. Cokelat itu bahkan tidak dapat tersentuh oleh tangannya.

Dia mencobanya lagi.

Tidak bisa juga.

Jongin mematung. Ini terlalu cepat—

Kini tubuhnya bahkan tidak mampu meraih benda yang ada di depannya dengan benar. Matanya tidak dapat fokus—

"Jongin?"

Jongin terlonjak, dilihatnya Sehun sedang menatapnya heran. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin tersenyum samar, lalu mengangguk. "Sehun, bisakah kau—" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya agar raut sedihnya segera menghilang. "—bisakah kau mengambilkan cokelat itu untukku?"

Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin dan menyerahkan cokelat itu tepat di pangkuannya. "Kau tidak berbohong bukan? Wajahmu pucat—" dia meraba dahi pemuda itu, mengecek suhu tubuhnya yang ternyata baik-baik saja.

"Ya, aku baik" Jongin tersenyum, dia berusaha keras menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya yang begitu besar saat ini. Tentang bagaimana 'sesuatu' yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari Sehun mulai bertambah parah— tentang bagaimana tangannya tidak bisa meraih benda di depannya dengan benar— tentang intensitas jatuhnya yang semakin banyak belakangan ini —bagaimana

—bagaimana jika hidupnya sebentar lagi akan berakhir?

"Jongin, kau melamun lagi" Sehun mengguncang tubuhnya pelan, membuat Jongin tersadar.

"Ah—aku tidak melamun, aku hanya terlalu senang, ya senang—" Jongin berusaha memikirkan alasan yang tepat agar Sehun tidak curiga dengan keadaan menyedihkannya sekarang. "—begitu senang dengan cokelat pemberianmu, sampai rasanya aku ingin menangis, terima kasih" Jongin memeluk cokelat itu hati-hati seolah takut merusaknya.

Sehun tertawa geli. "hei, tidak usah berlebihan begitu, kau bisa memintaku membawakan cokelat untukmu kapan saja, aku akan membawanya"

Jongin tertawa. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memintamu membawakan cokelat untukku setiap hari!" katanya jahil.

Sehun mencubit lengan Jongin, kesal. "Tidak begitu juga" dia cemberut sebentar lalu tak lama kemudian dia tertawa. Tawa yang begitu indah seperti bunyi lonceng yang berdenting merdu. Tawa yang disukai Jongin.

Jongin ikut tertawa.

Ia tahu bahwa ia akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini nantinya...

Seandainya waktu berhenti berputar sekarang. Jongin akan menjadi manusia yang paling bahagia di dunia.

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

Sekarang hari pertama di musim panas.

Waktunya liburan!

Sehun dan Jongin bergelung malas di lantai ruang tamu yang dingin karena cuaca di luar begitu panas saat ini. Membuat mereka malas keluar rumah.

Di tangan kiri Sehun terdapat sebuah kipas elektrik kecil untuk membantu mendinginkan tubuhnya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang ice cream rasa jeruk yang terlihat hampir meleleh.

Jongin tak jauh beda, dia mengibaskan buku yang di pegangnya di sekitar lehernya berharap cuaca panas segera berakhir karena itu begitu mengganggu.

"Uh panas sekali hari ini ya Jongin?" keluh Sehun sambil menjilati ice cream yang dipegangnya. Dia berbaring telentang dan membiarkan punggungnya menyentuh lantai yang dingin, mengurangi rasa panasnya —menurut Sehun, walaupun sedikit sekali sih.

"Ya—mau kubuatkan jus limun?" tawar Jongin, dia tertawa geli melihat Sehun yang terus menggerutu seperti anak kecil dengan peluh mengalir di pelipisnya, pertanda dia begitu kepanasan saat ini.

"Boleh" ujarnya senang, ia langsung bangkit dan berkata dengan penuh semangat. "tambahkan banyak es di dalamnya ya" pesannya sebelum Jongin menuju dapur untuk membuatkan mereka minum.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Jongin kembali. Di tangannya terdapat dua buah nampan berisi jus limun yang kelihatan menyegarkan. Semuanya baik-baik saja ketika Jongin berjalan hati-hati menuju Sehun, sampai—

**Pranggg**

Jongin tiba-tiba terjatuh —tanpa sebab. Gelas limun yang di bawanya pecah berkeping-keping. Kepala Jongin membentur lantai dengan begitu keras, pecahan kaca yang berserakan mengenai kepala dan tubuhnya. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala Jongin, lukanya menganga lebar.

Jongin meringis, dia ingin bangkit tapi, —tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Dalam kepanikan dan kesakitan luar biasa, samar-samar Jongin mendengar teriakan terkejut Sehun dari ruang tengah sebelum semuanya menggelap—

"JONGINNN!"

Dan awal musim panas yang seharusnya ceria berubah menjadi begitu mengerikan.

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

"Yoora noona, Jongin sadar!" suara Sehun adalah yang pertama kali didengar Jongin ketika ia membuka matanya. Jongin mengerjap, begitu banyak cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk membuatnya silau. Bau antiseptik yang begitu menyengat memasuki indera penciumannya dan hal pertama yang Jongin pikirkan adalah...

—dimana dia?

Sepasang lengan kurus langsung memeluknya erat —lengan Sehun dan suara lembut Sehun mengiringinya kemudian "—terima kasih Tuhan"

Yoora—kakak Jongin tersenyum di sampingnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga Jongin karena kedua orang tua mereka telah lama meninggal.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" suara jernihnya terdengar menyenangkan ditelinga Jongin.

"Baik noona, dimana ini?" Jongin berkata parau, suaranya entah kenapa terasa begitu aneh bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Selain itu dia juga harus berjuang di tengah pelukan Sehun yang begitu erat di sekitar lehernya —tapi dia suka sih.

"Kau di rumah sakit, koma selama seminggu gara-gara pecahan gelas yang melukai kepalamu cukup dalam" ucapnya sedih.

Ouch, Jongin merasa mual mendengarnya.

Apakah keadaannya begitu parah—?

Dia meraba kepalanya, terdapat perban yang cukup tebal melilitnya.

"Kalian mengacuhkanku" Sehun melepas pelukannya pada Jongin, merajuk.

"Tentu saja tidak—" Jongin meringis. Kepalanya sedikit terasa sakit ketika ia berbicara barusan. "—aku merindukanmu".

Sehun menatap Jongin galak lalu tersenyum. "Benarkah?" katanya senang lalu memeluk Jongin kembali. Entah bagaimana Sehun jadi suka memeluk Jongin belakangan ini, terasa menyenangkan baginya. Tadinya dia begitu panik karena Jongin tidak kunjung sadar setelah jatuh waktu itu. Darah yang keluar begitu banyak dan Sehun histeris melihat Jongin seperti itu. Dia menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya untuk menjenguk Jongin di rumah sakit, menemani Yoora noona. Dan ketika melihat Jongin sadar hari ini.

Sehun menyadari, bahwa ia begitu bahagia.

Entah bagaimana sehari saja tidak bersama Jongin membuatnya sangat kesepian dan sedih. Kehadran Jongin membawa begitu banyak warna dalam hidupnya...

"Tentu, aku benar-benar merindukanmu" Jongin tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat. Dia memberikan tatapan 'kau tidak memberitahunya kan?' pada kakaknya selagi Sehun tidak melihatnya.

Yoora tersenyum pahit lalu mengangguk kecil, membuat Jongin mendesah lega. "—terima kasih" ucapnya tanpa suara.

Yoora hanya mengangguk, dia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang Jongin sambil memerhatikan kedua dongsaeng yang disayanginya itu saling berpelukan. Terlihat begitu bahagia.

Yoora menatap Jongin pilu, bagaimana adiknya itu bisa menyembunyikan penyakitnya dengan baik di depan Sehun? Bagaimana ia bisa menahan semuanya sendiri?

Dia menghembuskan napasnya putus asa.

Ia tahu semuanya. Tahu tentang sebuah penyakit mengerikan yang sedang menggerogoti tubuh adik satu-satunya saat ini. Tahu bagaimana ia berjuang begitu keras meminum semua obat yang terasa percuma itu hanya agar ia dapat bertahan hidup lebih lama. Tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Sehun yang selama ini disembunyikannya. Tahu bagaimana khawatinya Jongin jika—jika ia akan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian suatu hari nanti.

"Kau harus sarapan sekarang" ujarnya tanpa sadar, dia lalu buru-buru pergi mengambilkan makanan Jongin. Dia harus segera pergi dari sana karena melihat Jongin yang yang tertawa-tawa bahagia di dekat Sehun justru membuatnya ingin menangis. Yoora menghapus air matanya kasar, ini terlalu —menyedihkan.

Jongin menutupi semuanya dengan begitu baik.

Yoora tidak ingin kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Momo hadir kembali teman. Maafkan Momo karena chapter ini begitu pendek, kesibukan Momo tidak bisa ditunda. Jadi harus sedikit trik supaya bisa nyelesain.

Maaf kak Yoora (kakak Chanyeol) saya pinjem buat jadi kakak Jongin. Semoga Chanyeol gak nimpuk saya karena ngambil kakaknya XD

Sedikit kata, ini bukan remake dan pasti sad ending.

Ini fluff dengan konflik ringan. harap diperhatikan :)

Terima kasih telah berkenan membaca dan review, review kalian bikin Momo ketawa gila saking bahagianya. Reviewnya lucu-lucu, Momo suka deh :3 Maaf belum bisa bales :(

Sekian aja ya, Momo harus berkutat dengan tugas Momo lagi. Silakan review karena chapter depan adalah chapter kejutan :)

**Momo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima Kasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Casts** : Jongin, Sehun, EXO members

**Pairing** : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun)

**Genre** : romance, angst, fluff

**Rated** : T** Length** : chaptered

**Warning** : boys love, don't like don't read, don't plagiarism please

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Jongin, wajahmu pucat lagi kau —baik?" Sehun menatap teman sebangkunya itu dengan khawatir. Jongin telah keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu dan kini liburan musim panas telah berakhir. Perban di kepalanya sudah dilepas tapi entah mengapa Sehun rasa Jongin menjadi sering sakit belakangan ini. Dia menjadi begitu khawatir.

"Mm, aku baik—" kata Jongin tak yakin. Dia tersenyum tipis. Akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya memang sering terasa begitu lemas.

"Ayo, kau harus ke ruang kesehatan" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin, menggeretnya paksa dan tidak menggubris pernyataan Jongin barusan. Jelas-jelas dia sakit dan Sehun samasekali tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada Jongin seperti waktu itu—

"Tidak mau—"

"Ayolah—" Sehun terus berusaha menggeret Jongin yang terdiam seperti batu di tempatnya.

"Tidak"

"Ish, bagaimana supaya kau menurut padaku?" Sehun menyerah dia melepaskan Jongin dan menatapnya sebal.

Jongin tertawa. "Jangan marah—" dia menarik kedua sudut bibir Sehun yang cemberut menjadi sebuah senyuman. "—bagaimana kalau—" ucapan Jongin menggantung di udara.

"Kalau—?" desak Sehun tak sabar. "—cepat katakan padaku"

Jongin tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna. Dia tidak salah dengar bukan? Sehun membeku di tempat.

"Jongin—"

"Kali ini aku serius" ucap Jongin tenang, dia menatap Sehun lembut "—bukan sebagai pernyataan seorang sahabat". Mata kelabunya berpendar menenangkan.

"Ak-aku" ucap Sehun gugup. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, dia tidak siap! Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya bahwa Jongin akan menyatakan cinta padanya seperti ini. Setahu Sehun Jongin hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat—

Sehun menatap Jongin ragu, keseriusan terpancar di wajah Jongin yang pucat.

—sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan Sehun pada Jongin? Sehun juga tidak mengerti.

Kehadiran Jongin di sekitarnya, membuatnya terbiasa. Bersama Jongin memang menyenangkan. Dia selalu mengerti apa yang Sehun butuhkan. Mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Mengerti bagaimana cara membuatnya tertawa...

Dan setelah beberapa saat merenung, Sehun menyadari—Jongin selalu di sisinya menjaganya.

Debaran aneh di jantungnya tiba-tiba bertambah kencang ketika Jongin menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. Sehun baru menyadari sahabatnya ini begitu —tampan.

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan jantung bodohnya, dia meruntuk dalam hati karena mukanya kini juga mulai memerah. Sepertinya Jongin telah lama membuatnya —jatuh cinta?

"Boleh—" ucap Sehun tanpa sadar ketika manik matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata kelabu milik Jongin. Dan seketika wajahnya menjadi merah padam karena malu.

Jongin mengerjap. Secepat itu kah Sehun menjawabnya?

"Eh—benarkah?" Jongin terkejut. Tidak menyangka pernyataan cintanya yang—entah keberapa ini akhirnya ditanggapi Sehun. Walaupun mendadak dan langsung terucap begitu saja. Tapi dia serius kan? Tidak bercanda bukan? Tidak mengerjai Jongin?

Sehun tidak menjawab dan masih sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Dia kenapa sih?

"Oh—kau hanya mengerjaiku ya?" Jongin tersenyum pahit, dia perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia mundur perlahan, rasanya ditolak langsung itu seperti—

Belum sempat Jongin memikirkan lanjutan kalimatnya, Sehun sudah menarik ujung bajunya, terlihat terkejut karena Jongin tiba-tiba bergerak sedikit menjauhinya. "Kau mau kemana?"

Jongin menghela napas pelan, hatinya terasa sakit. Dia membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, dan memegang pundak pemuda itu. "Dengar Sehun, aku tau kau menolakku, tapi jangan seperti ini—"

"SIAPA YANG MENOLAKMU BODOH?!" Sehun berteriak keras memotong perkataan Jongin, dia menepis tangan Jongin dipundaknya dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal —kebiasaan saat marah. Sahabatnya ini bodoh atau apa? Jelas-jelas dia bilang 'boleh' tadi. Itu artinya dia menerimanya bukan?

Atau—

"Jangan-jangan kau yang mengerjaiku ya?" tanya Sehun cepat. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Bagaimana kalau Jongin hanya bercanda tadi? Bagaimana jika hanya ingin mengerjai Sehun? Bagaimana—

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin malah bertanya balik. Kenapa jadi rumit begini?

"Kau—apa serius saat menyatakan cinta padaku tadi?" tanya Sehun pelan sekali. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam, malu melihat wajah Jongin. Padahal dia sudah menjawab pernyataan Jongin dengan sepenuh hati tadi. Bagaimana bodoh wajahnya saat menjawab pertanyaan Jongin . Jongin pasti menertawakan mukanya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Aaarghhh

Sehun memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati—

"Tidak, aku serius." ucap Jongin yakin.

Apa?

Perlahan Sehun mendongak dan menatap Jongin, memastikan apakah dia berbohong atau jujur. Dan Sehun tidak melihat satu kebohonganpun di matanya. Dia jujur. "—bagaimana denganmu, Sehun?" Jongin menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang penuh permohonan.

Sehun hampir saja terpekik karena terkejut, tubuhnya hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang kalau tangan Jongin tidak dengan sigap meraih pinggangnya dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak membentur lantai. Jongin tidak pernah menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu selama ini!

"A-aku juga—" ucap Sehun malu-malu.

Jongin terkejut, dirasanya tangan Sehun meremas kemejanya dengan gugup. Jongin menelan ludahnya. "—Jadi?"

"Apanya?" tanya Sehun ambigu. Dia jadi bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Jongin yang berbelit-belit.

"Mmm, jawabanmu?" kali ini Jongin benar-benar ingin menceburkan diri ke dalam sumur saking gugupnya menanti jawaban Sehun. Dia sudah berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi _cool_ nya sejak tadi, tapi jantungnya sama sekali tidak mau bekerja sama. Terus berdegup dengan frekuensi yang tinggi. Berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Sehun membuat pertahanannya runtuh, wajah Jongin kini bahkan mulai memerah sekarang. Dia akan mele—

"Boleh"

HAH?!

Kali ini Jongin benar-benar tidak salah dengar!

"Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sehun mengangguk malu-malu.

**Grepp**

Jongin memeluk Sehun erat-erat. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih!" ucapnya bahagia. Dia menenggelamkan tubuh kecil Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Rasanya seluruh beban di pundaknya sudah benar-benar menghilang sekarang. Sehun akhirnya membalas perasaannya!

"Iya, iya, bisakah kau melonggarkan pelukanmu sedikit? Aku tidak bisa benapas—" Sehun berusaha berbicara di tengah pelukan Jongin yang begitu erat di tubuh kurusnya.

Jongin tersadar. "Ah—maafkan aku." Dia menggaruk tengkuknya malu dan melepas pelukannya. "—aku begitu bahagia"

Sehun tersenyum. Ah—dia rasa pilihannya untuk menerima Jongin tidak salah. Sehun yakin Jongin pasti bisa menjaganya dengan baik.

Sehun meraih jemari Jongin dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya erat, matanya menatap lembut Jongin yang tengah salah tingkah. "aku juga" dan Sehun menarik sahabatnya, ah tidak —kekasihnya itu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

"Kenapa kau tersenyum terus?" Sehun memandang Jongin di sebelahnya dengan tatapan aneh. Mereka kini tengah berjalan kaki bersama dalam perjalanan pulang. Memutuskan untuk tidak naik bus karena ingin menikmati sore yang begitu indah dengan berjalan kaki saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku sangat bahagia hari ini," ujarnya ceria, tawanya berderai. Rona merah samar mulai merambati pipnya ketika Sehun mulai memandangnya. Kenapa Sehun baru menyadari bahwa Jongin terlihat begitu lucu—dan tampan saat ini?

Sehun memalingkan mukanya segera saat Jongin menatapnya balik, tiba-tiba dia begitu gugup. Kenapa dengan jantungnya, kenapa berdetak tidak tau aturan begini? Semburat kemerahan kini juga mulai merambati pipinya. Kenapa hari ini Jongin bisa membuatnya merona seperti ini berkali-kali?

"Sehun" panggil Jongin lembut.

"a-apa?" jawab Sehun gugup tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin. Wajahnya! Kaca, kaca, Sehun sangat butuh benda itu sekarang karena ia ingin mengetahui seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang. Ugh...

"Sahabat—" Jongin berusaha merangkai kata yang tepat. "—kau tidak menganggap pernyataanku tadi sebagai pernyataan seorang sahabat kan?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" sontak Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Suka—?" pertanyaan Jongin malah semakin ngelantur.

"Jongin—katakan dengan jelas, aku tidak mengerti" Sehun berkata dengan raut wajah bingung.

"M-maksudku, kau menerimaku bukan sebagai 'sahabat'kan tetapi kekasih—?" tanyanya ragu.

Sehun tertawa keras, jadi hanya karena itu Jongin jadi aneh seperti ini. Ingin memastikan perasaannya? Manis sekali.

"Tentu saja, aku memandangmu sebagai—" Sehun berpikir sejenak. "—orang yang kucintai," jawabnya.

Senyum seketika terukir di wajah Jongin. Dia merasa begitu lega setelah mendengar kepastian Sehun dengan jawabannya. Sebenarnya dia masih berpikir ini adalah mimpi, tapi perlahan dirinya yakin bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi ketika senyum Sehun disebelahnya terasa begitu nyata.

"Sehun—" ucap Jongin setelah mereka terdiam beberapa lama.

Sehun menoleh. "ya?"

"Bolehkan aku—menggandeng tanganmu?" tanya Jongin gugup.

Sehun tersenyum. "Tentu saja—" dia mengulurkan tangan pucatnya ke hadapan Jongin dengan senang hati. "—kenapa denganmu? Bukankah kau biasa memelukku waktu dulu. Kenapa mendadak jadi pemalu begitu?" godanya.

Jongin hanya tertawa. "—entahlah, aku tiba-tiba merasa gugup di dekatmu. Kau begitu mendebarkan" katanya. Dia meraih tangan Sehun dan menautkan jemari mereka dengan gembira. Tidak menyadari Sehun di sebelahnya yang menjadi salah tingkah ketika jemari hangat Jongin mulai menelusup di sela-sela jemarinya. Dia merona mendengar ucapan polos Jongin.

"jangan menggombal—" Sehun memukul lengan Jongin pelan. Dia begitu malu saat ini.

"tidak" ucap Jongin santai, dia jujur. Bersama Sehun memang membuatnya berdebar—menyenangkan.

"terserah kau saja" Sehun mengeratkan tautan jemarinya dengan Jongin untuk meredam rasa gugupnya.

"Kau manis sekali" Jongin tertawa.

Dan sore itu mereka habiskan dengan saling bergandengan tangan sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Menikmati sinar hangat matahari sore yang membelai kulit mereka dengan lembut sambil memandang goresan oranye yang terlukis di langit yang mulai menggelap.

Melupakan fakta bahwa Jongin tengah sakit saat itu.

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

"Cieee," Luhan mencubit pipi si cuek Sehun dengan gemas. Mendadak pagi ini seluruh kelas tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Jongin. Sehun dan Jongin jadi bahan godaan gratiss pagi ini, terutama oleh Luhan -tukang gossip. Padahal mereka belum mengatakan pada siapapun? Entah bagaimana berita itu bisa cepat tersebar.

"Ish, lepaskan! Sakit tau!" bentak Sehun kesal, pipinya sakit sekali sampai memerah karena sedari tadi Luhan menggoda mereka sambil mencibit pipi Sehun saking senangnya.

"Hei, hei, kau harus merubah sikap kasarmu itu. Itu tidak baik. Bagaimana jika kau menikah nanti? Jongin bisa kerepotan. Iya kan Jongin sayang?" Luhan menasihati Sehun panjang lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin dengan sayang. Sedari tadi anak itu hanya senyum-senyum dan tidak banyak bicara, padahal biasanya bawel sekali.

"Ck, terserah aku," Sehun cemberut, tapi di pipinya tercetak rona merah samar yang manis.

Luhan tertawa. "Aduh, Jonginku sayang. Kau harus bersabar menghadapi Sehun yang galak ya? Malang sekali nasibmu," Luhan berkata melebih-lebihkan sambil membelai kepala Jongin dengan lembut. Sehun jadi tidak suka melihatnya.

"Lepas!" bentaknya. Dia maju dan menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dari kepala Jongin dengan cepat. Lalu berdiri di depan Jongin sambl merentangkan tangannya -gaya seperti ingin melindunginya.

Luhan terkikik begitu pula Jongin. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya mereka bebarengan.

"M-mwo?" Sehun tergagap, tidak menyangka dia akan ditertawakan oleh dua orang sekaligus seperti ini, ia malu sekali. Tadi itu dia reflek sekali sih.

"Dia cemburu Jonginku sayang," goda Luhan memanas-manasi.

"T-tidak! Mana m-mungkin?!" elak Sehun, yang sikapnya justru menunjukkan yang sebaliknya.

"Benarkah?" goda Luhan lagi. "Kalau begitu, jika Jongin kupeluk tidak masalah bukan—?" tanyanya jahil. Tangannya kini sudah melingkar di sekitar leher Jongin dan memeluknya mesra. Jongin juga samasekali tidak terlihat keberatan.

"Jangan—" cegahnya cepat, tanpa Sehun sadari tangannya sudah menepis tangan Luhan di leher kekasihnya itu. "—kumohon Lu, jangan seperti ini" ucap Sehun lemas. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan karena Luhan terus menggodanya dan Jongin sejak tadi. Sehun rasanya sudah sangat ingin meledak sekarang.

"Ciee, benarkan kau cemburu—?" ucapnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Dia mengacak rambut Sehun dengan sayang. Senang sekali bisa menggoda Sehun sekali-sekali. Biasanya dia jutek setengah mati pada Luhan. "—tenang saja aku tidak akan merebut 'Jongin' mu, cintaku hanya untuk Kris, asal kau tahu" ucapnya santai.

"Ishh, kau ini—cepatlah pergi sana, huss" usir Sehun galak. Walaupun begitu dia lalu tersenyum pada Luhan. Walaupun jahil tapi sebenarnya sangat perhatian pada mereka, sosok kakak kesayangan mereka di sekolah.

"Baik, baik, sebentar lagi juga bel masuk. Aku akan pergi tanpa kau suruh pun" ujar Luhan pura-pura merajuk.

"Baguslah" ucap Sehun dengan nada jahil.

"Dasar kau—bye" Luhan pun pergi ke kelasnya karena bel masuk telah berbunyi. Meninggalkan pasangan baru yang masih malu-malu itu di kelasnya.

Ah, semoga mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan baik.

* * *

**Bersambung.**

* * *

Chapter ini Momo buat full oleh happiness :) untuk itulah Momo sebut chapter kejutan karena sebenarnya ini hanya sisipan dari keseluruhan cerita yang isinya hampir angst semua.

Untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang gak Momo jawab maaf ya, selain gak punya waktu dan bukannya gak mau atau gimana, tapi kalau Momo jawab itu kayak ngasih tau itu ceritanya seperti apa dan jadi gak seru, jadi pendam keingintahuanmu dulu di akhir cerita karena saya akan menjawab semua yang review pada chapter itu nanti kalau belum jelas :)

Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir dan review. Momo jadi full of spirit! Silakan review kembali ya Momo tunggu :)

**Momo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Terima Kasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Casts** : Jongin, Sehun, EXO members

**Pairing** : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun)

**Genre** : romance, angst, fluff

**Rated** : T** Length** : chaptered

**Warning** : boys love, don't like don't read, don't plagiarism please

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Mau piknik di halaman belakang rumahku?" tawar Sehun ketika Jongin tengah berkunjung ke rumahnya pagi itu

"Boleh," jawab Jongin sambil tertawa. Dia baru saja berdiri di kursinya dan hendak berjalan ketika dia tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh—

"Jongin!" pekik Sehun, untung dia segera memegang Jongin sebelum dia sempat terjatuh. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya khawatir, akhir-akhir ini Jongin semakin sering jatuh tanpa sebab, membuatnya khawatir. Sehun berusaha membantu Kai berdiri.

"Tidak—ugh" Jongin memegang erat lengan Sehun sebagai tumpuannya karena dirasanya kakinya tidak dapat menopangnya berdiri. Rasanya seperti mati rasa.

"Jongin, kau kenapa—?" Sehun begitu terkejut karena Jongin tiba-tiba hampir merosot lagi jika tidak memegang lengannya sebagi tumpuan.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan sedikit" sahutnya dengan senyum dipaksakan. "Maaf, apa aku menyakiti lenganmu—?"

Sehun menggeleng keras. "Tidak, tidak sakit samasekali kok" ujarnya cepat. Dengan sigap Sehun melingkarkan lengan Jongin disekitar lehernya, membantunya berdiri. Seolah mengerti kesulitan yang dihadapi Jongin saat ini.

"Tidak usah—aku bisa jalan kok" Jongin menolak dengan halus, tetapi ia kehilangan keseimbangan kembali dan —hampir terjatuh lagi jika Sehun tak menyambar lengannya dengan cepat. Kenapa? Kenapa dengan kakinya? Jongin ingin sekali berteriak sekarang. Kenapa semuanya menjadi begitu sulit? —menyedihkan.

"Berpeganglah padaku" ucap Sehun menenangkan, padahal dalam hati dia begitu khawatir dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa berjalan hari ini.

Jongin kenapa?

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

"Kubuatkan nasi goreng kimchi untukmu" Sehun menyodorkan nasi goreng buatannya yang telah dimasukkan ke dalam kotak bekal dengan riang. Berusaha melupakan kejadian buruk yang terjadi pada Jongin beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mereka mengadakan pinknik kecil de halaman belakang rumah Sehun dengan menggelar tikar berwarna kuning di atas rumput hijau halaman belakang.

"Terima kasih" Jongin tersenyum. Dia menatap nasi goreng itu dengan mata bersinar. Nasi goreng buatan Sehun!

Sehun hanya tertawa. "Ayo makan," ajaknya. Dan Jonginpun mengangguk. Dia mengambil sendok di sebelah kanannya dan mulai menyendok.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil nasi di dalam kotak.

Deg

Sulit.

Tangannya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sulit digerakkan. Jongin menghela napas pelan dan mencoba menggerakkan tangannya lagi dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tetap tidak berhasil.

Tangannya hanya dapat menggerakkan sendok yang dipegangnya sia-sia. Nasinya tidak dapat terambil. Tangannya gemetar dengan tiba-tiba.

Perasaan takut mulai merayapi hati Jongin.

Bagaimana ini? Kenapa tangannya tak dapat menuruti perintahnya?

—Kenapa?

"Jongin"

Jongin terlonjak. "Y-ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya khawatir, dia melirik nasi goreng Jongin yang masih utuh. "Tidak enak ya?" Sehun bertanya sedih.

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak bilang begitu. Kau lihat aku bahkan belum memakannya" Jongin berkata buru-buru melihat raut wajah Sehun yang mulai terlihat menyedihkan.

"Lalu kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Sehun langsung.

"Aku—tangan-ku..." Jongin berusaha memikirkan alasan yang tepat.

"Mau kusuapi?" tawar Sehun melihat Jongin yang kesulitan menjawab. Sehun pikir Jongin lucu sekali ketika malu-malu seperti itu. Menggunakan alasan yang cukup cerdas. Setidaknya begitulah pikir Sehun saat itu.

"Tidak usah nanti merepotkan—" tolak Jongin halus.

"Tidak kok—" dan sebelum Jongin sempat menolak lagi Sehun telah mengarahkan sendok berisi nasi goreng di depan mulutnya. "—aaa, buka mulutmu" perintahnya.

Jongin membuka mulutnya dengan patuh dan Sehun berhasil menyuapkan nasi itu dengan cukup baik.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sehun cepat. Dia tidak sabar ingin mendengar komentar Jongin.

"Enak, ini enak sekali" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar saking enaknya. "Kau pintar memasak" pujinya lagi.

Sehun tersipu. "Terima kasih"

Jongin tersenyum, Sehun begitu manis dan baik, dia benar-benar beruntung. "aku bisa memakannya sendiri sekarang, kau bisa melanjutkan makanmu" ucap Jongin. Tangannya kini bisa bergerak dengan normal lagi, Jongin mendesah lega. Setidaknya dia ingin menggerakkan tangannya dengan bebas seperti ini untuk beberapa lama lagi sebelum semuanya menjadi mustahil baginya—

"Tidak boleh, aku akan menyuapimu" ucap Sehun cepat. Dan Jongin tidak akan bisa menghentikan permintaan Sehun.

Tak terasa hari mulai beranjak sore, matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya di balik bumi. Pertanda hari akan segera berakhir. Sehun dan Jongin telah memakan habis semua nasi goreng kimchi buatan Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini mereka hanya saling bersandar sambil memandang matahari terbenam yang tidak begitu jelas terlihat karena tertutup celah-celah pagar rumah Sehun.

"Cantik sekali" ucap Sehun tanpa sadar, dia merebahkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di bahu Jongin sambil memandang matahari terbenam.

"Kau lebih cantik," Jongin mencubit ujung Sehun dengan gemas.

"Aku tampan tau!" protesnya tak terima. Dia mendelik pada Jongin dengan bersungguh-sungguh, walaupun dalam hatinya sebenarnya senang sekali karena mendengar pujian Jongin.

"Haha, baiklah" Jongin tertawa. Suaranya begitu indah seperti gemerincing lonceng di teiinga Sehun. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu kekasihnya.

"Jongin—" bisik Sehun. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jongin dan menangkup wajah pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya. Terlihat raut keterkejutan di wajah Jongin.

"Hmm?"

"Ada sisa makanan di sudut bibirmu—" Sehun mengusap sudut bibir Jongin dengan lembut, menghilangkan sedikit serpihan nasi yang menempel di sana. Gerakan tangannya tiba-tiba terhenti karena Jongin menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Sehun—" Jongin berbisik, dia mendekatkan wajahnya. "—aku mencintaimu"

Sehun merona lalu perlahan menutup matanya. "aku juga—"

Kedua insan tersebut akhirnya saling menyatukan bibir mereka di bawah hangatnya sinar matahari sore yang mulai memudar. Saling menyalurkan kasih sayang mereka satu sama lain lewat sebuah ciuman lembut yang penuh makna.

Cinta memang indah bukan?

* * *

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Sorry Momo telat ngepost dan ini chapternya pendek(khusus chapter ini adalah drabble). Sebenernya sih, ini sambungan dari chapter kemarin tapi takutnya terlalu panjang kalau disambung, jadilah Momo pisah.

Menurut kalian, apa chapter-chapter sebelumnya juga terlalu pendek? Cenderung ke drabble ya? Tapi yang ini paling parah ya? Kalau emang iya, nanti Momo tambahin deh ini yang terakhir chapter super pendek. Maaf ya :'( Momo sibuk banget ngurus ini itu, maunya aku tambahin tapi ga ada waktu.

Warn : beberapa chapter lagi sebelum tamat

Terima kasih buat para reviewer dan reader yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca dan review ff ga jelas Momo ini. Makasih banget.

**Momo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Terima Kasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Casts** : Jongin, Sehun, EXO members

**Pairing** : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun)

**Genre** : romance, angst, fluff

**Rated** : T** Length** : chaptered

**Warning** : boys love, don't like don't read, don't plagiarism please

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Minggu pagi yang cerah.

"Ayo bersepeda" Jongin tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan kamar Sehun dan mengejutkan pemiliknya yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu bangun pagi. Dia sudah berbau wangi dan menggunakan kaus hitam serta celana jeans selutut berwarna biru tua. Benar-benar sudah siap.

"Mwo? Sepagi ini?!" ujarnya terkejut. Ayolah, ini baru jam 6 pagi dan Sehun sedang ingin bermalas-malasan dulu di hari Minggu tapi Jongin mengacaukan semuanya dengan rencana-tanpa-pemberitahuannya ini.

"Ya, cepatlah bersiap aku akan menunggumu di bawah" katanya kalem, tidak mendengarkan bantahan Sehun. Dengan langkah santai dia berjalan turun melewati tangga dan meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Jongin tidak mendengarkannya?!

Aarghhh!

Dengan malas Sehun mandi dan memakai pakaian seadanya, dia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin bepergian hari ini sebenarnya. Tapi apa boleh buat..

"Jongin ayo" suara Sehun membuat Jongin yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sendirian itu menoleh. Jongin terpaku.

Sehun terlihat begitu menakjubkan dengan kaus putih berbalut jaket dengan warna senada yang membuat kesan 'cute' padanya.

"Sehun, kau—"

Tapi perkataan Jongin terpotong. "Tunggu, aku ambil sepedaku dulu ya," Sehun berkata cepat dia hendak beranjak dari sana namun tangan Jongin lebih cepat menangkap lengannya, mencegahnya pergi.

"Siapa bilang aku mengizinkanmu bersepeda sendiri?" kata Jongin tenang.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Sehun menyahut tidak mengerti. Bukankah Jongin mengajknya bersepeda bersama tadi. Tentu saja dia juga harus menyiapkan sepedanya juga bukan?

"Kau akan satu sepeda denganku, hehe. Ayoo!" Jongin menautkan jemarinya dengan Sehun dan langsung mengajaknya beranjak dari sana.

"Yak! Kim Jongin!"

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

"Naiklah, kenapa malah diam begitu?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan heran karena pemuda itu hanya menatap sepeda Jongin dengan tatapan kosong.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mau, aku takut—"

"—takut?" ulang Jongin. "Kenapa"?

"Bagaimana kalau kau terjatuh lagi? Bagaimana kalau kau terluka? Bagaimana kalau—" ucapan Sehun tiba-tiba terhenti karena Jongin menatapnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Sudah?" tanya Jongin menenangkan.

Sehun hanya diam.

Jongin membelai lembut wajah pucat Sehun lalu tersenyum. "Dengarkan aku, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan terjatuh, terluka, atau apapun yang kau khawatirkan selama ini. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, matanya terlihat berkilau karena air mata yang tiba-tiba menggenang secara tidak sadar di pelupuk matanya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku membawa seseorang yang sangat berharga, orang yang kucintai, dan aku tidak akan membuatnya ikut terluka hanya karena kecerobohanku" Jongin mencium bibir Sehun. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Sehun meremas kuat ujung kaos Jongin. Sedikit khawatir sebenarnya, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk juga.

"Bagus" Jongin tertawa. "Sekarang naiklah"

Dan hari itu, mereka menikmati kencan mereka untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

Ini hari ulang tahun Sehun.

Jongin sedang menanyainya tentang apa yang paling dinginkannya hari ini.

"Berjanjilah untuk menikah denganku suatu hari nanti, dan kita akan membangun sebuah keluarga yang bahagia," begitulah jawab Sehun, dia menatap Jongin dengan mata bersinar bahagia sambil memegang sebuah boneka beruang besar hadiah dari Jongin.

Jongin tercekat, ia sangat ingin mengiyakan permintaan Sehun tapi dia tahu bahwa tak akan dapat menepati janjinya. Jongin tak ingin berbohong. "Se-sehun—"

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak mau menikah denganku?" mata Sehun yang beradu pandang dengan Jongin saat itu berubah sayu.

"Tidak-tidak, bukan begitu..." Jongin berkata cepat-cepat, tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Sehun di hari yang sangat bersejarah baginya itu.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau begitu" Sehun menatap Jongin lembut lalu menariknya mendekat.

Jongin menghela napas pelan.

**_Maafkan aku._**

"Baiklah, aku berjanji..."

"Terima kasih, Jongin" dan Sehun memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan senang lalu meniup lilin di kue ulang tahunnya dengan gembira.

Semoga harapannya dapat terkabul.

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

Waktu berputar terlalu cepat.

Sehun samasekali tidak menyangka bahwa hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 kemarin adalah terakhir kalinya dia bertemu dengan sosok Jongin yang masih sehat. Selang beberapa lama kemudian kekasihnya itu bahkan tidak dapat berjalan lagi samasekali dan ia harus duduk di kursi roda sepanjang waktu jika ia ingin bepergian.

Jongin begitu kurus sekarang, seperti tinggal tulang berbalut kulit. Ia sudah berhenti sekolah dikarenakan kondisi kesehatannya yang semakin memburuk. Kini ia tinggal di rumah sakit sepanjang hari untuk pengobatannya. Tidak ada lagi nada-nada jahilnya ketika menggoda Sehun. Tidak ada lagi protes kesalnya ketika Sehun balas menjahilinya. Tidak ada lagi cengiran bodohnya ketika Sehun memarahinya, dan tidak ada lagi belaian lembut Jongin dirambutnya.

Karena Jongin...

...juga begitu kesulitan menggerakkan kedua tangannya sekarang.

Sehun menunduk, air matanya sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Melihat Jongin yang tidak pernah mengeluh dan berusaha tetap tersenyum di samping Sehun justru membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

Kenapa harus Jongin? Orang yang paling disayanginya—yang harus terkena penyakit bodoh itu?

Sehun ingin sekali mengutuk penyakit itu—jahat.

Dia merenggut semuanya. Tawa Jongin. Kebebasan Jongin.

—Kebahagiannya.

Penyakit yang begitu jahat yang perlahan mengambil alih seluruh kendali sistem saraf Jongin, membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya sesuai keinginannya.

Kenapa harus Jongin?

Jongin begitu pintar menyembunyikan semuanya dari Sehun, padahal jelas-jelas gejalanya begitu nyata di depannya. Jongin yang sering terjatuh tanpa sebab, Jongin yang terkadang tak dapat meraih benda di depannya, Jongin yang sering menjatuhkan sumpitnya dengan begitu tiba-tiba... Sehun benar-benar bodoh karena tidak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu mengindap penyakit itu sampai penyakitnya sudah terlanjur terlalu parah saat ini.

— Spinocerebellar Degeneration—penyakit mengerikan yang menyerang sistem saraf dan bahkan belum di temukan obatnya sampai saat ini. Terapi dan pengobatan hanya akan sedikit memperpanjang waktu hidupnya yang memang sudah memendek sejak awal.

Penyakit yang menakutkan.

Yoora noona memberitahunya beberapa hari yang lalu tepat ketika Jongin tiba-tiba tidak dapat berjalan samasekali dan akhirnya noona membawanya ke rumah sakit. Jongin lalu dirawat di sana sampai hari ini, menjalani berbagai macam terapi dengan pengawasan dokter. Walaupun semuanya terlihat sia-sia...

Sehun ingat, bagaimana sedih dan terkejutnya ia saat itu...

"Sehunn-n" suara serak Jongin menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan panjangnya. Dia menoleh lalu tersenyum pada Jongin yang terlihat sedang berusaha keras untuk berbicara.

"Ya?" jawabnya lembut. Jemari lentiknya membelai wajah Jongin yang terlihat semakin tirus. Mereka kini berada di taman rumah sakit untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah Jongin selesai melakukan terapinya seperti biasa.

"Jangan menangis" tangan ringkihnya terulur dengan gemetar dan menghapus air mata di pipi putih Sehun.

Sehun menangkap tangan Jongin di pipinya dengan lembut dan menahannya di sana. Dia menggenggam tangan Jongin erat. Sehun memejamkan matanya, merasakan sentuhan lembut Jongin di pipinya yang sudah lama dirindukannya. "—aku tidak menangis"

Jongin tersenyum pedih. Ia tahu Sehun benar-benar menangis. Butiran kristal jelas-jelas mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"Kau tidak boleh menangis..." Jongin berujar pilu. Melihat Sehun menangis membuat hatinya terasa tersayat.

"Kubilang tidak—" Sehun mengusap air matanya kasar. Tapi kelihatannya sia-sia karena bulir bening itu terus mengalir dari mata jernihnya."—lihat kan?" dia memaksakan sebuah senyum di depan kekasihnya.

"M-maaf," Jongin tertunduk. Merasa begitu bersalah melihat Sehun saat ini.

Sehun menangkup wajah Jongin dengan jemari putihnya, memaksa pemuda itu menatapnya. "Jongin tidak perlu minta maaf—" katanya lembut dengan mata sayu.

"Tap-pi Sehu-un menangi-s—" Jongin berkata dengan susah payah. Ia begitu merasa sedih hari ini, tapi seorang namja tidak boleh menangis bukan? Sudah cukup ia bersikap kekanakan dengan mengurung diri di kamarnya selama dua hari sejak Yoora noona memberitahunya bahwa ia tidak akan bersekolah lagi karena penyakitnya sudah hampir mencapai stadium akhir. Sudah cukup ia menyesali hidupnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Sudah cukup baginya untuk membuat Sehun sangat mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya yang semakin menurun. Sudah cukup.

Jongin sangat mengerti bahwa waktunya tidak akan lama lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan baik bersama orang yang dikasihinya dan bukan malah berputus asa. Jongin harus memastikan mereka semua bahagia sebelum ia benar-benar pergi nanti.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti menangis?" Sehun menatap Jongin sedih. Dia meraih kedua tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya hangat.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Berjanjilah padaku—" Sehun tercekat. Matanya mulai kembali memanas. "—berjanjilah untuk tetap disisiku. Kau harus sembuh sehingga kita bisa menikah suatu hari nanti. Kita akan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil bersama dengan begitu banyak cinta di dalamnya. Secangkir kopi hangat di pagi hari akan selalu tersedia untukmu. Aku akan melahirkan banyak anak untukmu, bukankah kau menyukai anak kecil? Kita akan menjadi mama dan papa. . .Selalu bersama mendampingi mereka sampai dewasa. Kau dan aku akan berbahagia dan selalu berbagi tawa. Jonginn...kumohon, kau harus sembuh—" bahu Sehun bergetar pelan ketika ia mengatakan itu semua. Air matanya mengalir kembali. Kenapa ia begitu takut sekarang? Begitu takut Jongin akan pergi meninggalkannya suatu hari nanti...

Tangan Jongin balas menggenggam tangan Sehun lembut. Tak ingin membuat kekasihnya itu menangis lagi.

"Hey, aku tidak pernah ingkar janji kau tahu? Tapi kaulah yang sering melupakannya" Jongin terkekeh jahil. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak Sehun terakhir kali mendengar tawa Jongin.

Tangan Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun, ia kan hanya bercanda, Sehun kelihatannya jadi terpuruk sekali. Jongin jadi merasa bersalah. Dia meraih kepala Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya dan membuatnya menatapnya.

"Jongin..." Sehun tertegun, Jongin tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat senyum itu. Dia kemudian tertawa, membuat Sehun merasa begitu —dicintai

"A-aku berjanji..." jawab Jongin dan Sehun tersenyum, kemudian merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Saling menyalurkan kasih sayang masing-masing yang begitu membuncah sekarang. Tangan Sehun melingkar erat di leher Jongin dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh kekasihnya itu, aroma mint yang menyegarkan. Membuatnya tenang. "Terima kasih Jongin..."

"Hey..." tegur Sehun setelah ia melepas pelukannya.

"Hm?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, jangan mengingkarinya..." Sehun terlihat sedih kembali. Padahal tadi sudah ada seulas senyum yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Ya, tentu saja" Jongin menatap Sehun, menunjukkan kesungguhannya. Ya dia sudah berjanji, tak akan mengingkarinya. Dia harus sembuh.

Sehun terkekeh pelan.

Setidaknya Jongin telah berjanji bukan?

* * *

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Momo update kilat, yehet! Bakalan aku selesaikan minggu ini (kalau review memenuhi)

Aku bakalan sisipin keceriaan dikit kok, tenang aja.

Semakin banyak review semakin cepat update, Momo harap kalian ga lumutan nunggu, hihihihi

Warn : kematian tokoh di end chapter nanti agak mengerikan dan aneh, jangan baca kalau gak kuat. Aku buat kematian yang ga normal penyebabnya.

Jadi jangan sungkan untuk review :)

Momo


End file.
